


His Lucky Fall

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, St Mungo's Hospital, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: After he fell from his broom during the Quidditch match, Ron had an unexpected visitor in his hospital ward.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	His Lucky Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[授翻]他的幸运一摔 BY：siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356552) by [NataliaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX)



> Not betaed.
> 
> *I know it's way past Christmas already, but I forgot to post this thing at the appropriate time, and I don't want it to wait till next Christmas*
> 
> *I was feeling really depressed when I wrote this; I needed a solid dose of tooth-rooting sweetness to cheer myself up, so here you have it*

Ron woke up to a gentle hand stroking his hair out of his face. Without opening his eyes, Ron turned his face into the tender caress and breathed in deeply. He moaned weakly when a bout of pain shot through his entire body. A single tear slid out of his left eye.

“Shh, it’s okay. Try not to move.” The soft, familiar voice whispered into Ron’s ear. A warm finger gently touched the corner of his eye, wiping up the wetness. Ron breathed in deeply again, catching the familiar fragrance of pines and rain. He knew someone who smelt like this. He just couldn’t quite remember who that person was.

Ron slowly opened his eyes. He was in St. Mungo’s. He has been there enough times before to know the look of a ward. Ron turned his head an inch to the left. The same gentle touch stopped his head from moving further. The person leaned closer to Ron’s face. His eyes widened in surprise.

A visibly worried Draco Malfoy was bending over Ron’s bed. And all this time he continued to gently stroke Ron’s hair.  
“Malfoy.” Ron croaked. “What…”

Draco stopped Ron from talking with a light press of his fingers to Ron’s chapped lips. “Don’t talk. I’ll give you some water.” 

Bewildered, Ron watched as Draco quickly turned to a small table nearby and took a tall glass of water. The blond brought the glass to Ron’s lips and carefully slithered his arm under Ron’s head, to make it easier for Ron to reach the glass. Ron took a sip of fresh water with relief. Some water dribbled from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Draco wiped the liquid with his fingers.

Draco put Ron’s head back onto the pillow.

Ron looked at Draco’s unreadable face. “Thanks, Malfoy.” Draco set the glass back on the table and sat on the edge of Ron’s bed. He gingerly touched Ron’s hair again. 

Ron cleared his throat. “What happened?” 

Draco stroked Ron’s hair again. “You collided with the Chaser from the other team and fell from your broom to the ground.” Draco lightly touched Ron’s blanket-covered legs. “You broke your leg in two places and cracked several ribs.”

Ron gulped. So, there would be no more Quidditch playing for him this season. 

Ron looked at Draco intently. “And you? Why are you here?”

Draco blushed and turned his face away. “Well, I was worried.” 

Ron’s lips curled into a small smile. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Malfoy smiled crookedly. 

Ron’s smile grew bigger. He moved his fingers a bit, trying to reach Draco’s hand lying on the cover. Draco blushed, but immediately took Ron’s hand in his, gently squeezing his fingers. 

Ron positively grinned. So he wasn’t imagining all these things – Malfoy coming to his every game, watching him intently when Ron performed some particularly dangerous flying move, smiling at Ron occasionally. There really was something behind this un-Malfoy-like behaviour. 

“How long do I have to stay in here this time?” Ron was enjoying the warmth of Malfoy’s hands on his hair and around his hand. 

“For about a week. The Mediwizard said your injuries are healing quite well.” Draco was still holding Ron’s hand.

Ron frowned. “Does it mean I would have to stay in hospital for Christmas?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Draco chuckled. 

“Good. Because I still haven’t bought you a present.” Ron looked at Draco intently, suddenly feeling nervous. “Will you spend Christmas with me?” 

Draco’s responding smile was gentle and promising. “Of course.” He leaned down, closer to Ron’s face and kissed the corner of Ron’s mouth gently. “You just rest and heal.” 

Ron couldn’t answer that kiss yet, not in his condition, but he knew now that he would have numerous opportunities to do just so. He smiled contentedly and slipped back into sleep, feeling Draco’s hand still stroking his hair gently.


End file.
